DMBD-05 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Ultimate Balga Dragoncadia
のバルガ |Translation= Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Ultimate Balga Dragoncadia |Gallery= DMBD-05 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmbd05 |Release= August 10, 2018 |Civilization= Light / Fire / Nature |Race= Armored Dragon / Command Dragon |Next= DMBD-06 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith |Previous= DMBD-04 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Justice Spark!! DG On! }} Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Ultimate Balga Dragoncadia is the 5th DMBD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Chronicle Legacy Deck series of Theme Decks. This deck focuses on the Drama deck type based on the "Balga" family of creatures (which started with Magmadragon Balga Geyser). New Cards: * Balga Do Raiba, Matchless Dragon Phantom * Natura Tops, Machkind / Stomping Weed * Aegis Boost, Matchless Dragon Saint * Dragon Fantasy Trap Spark Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this deck.) *1/18 Balga Do Raiba, Matchless Dragon Phantom ☆ *2/18 Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *3/18 Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *4/18 Wald Brachio, Absolute World King *5/18 Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon *6/18 Meteorite Ryusei the Flash *7/18 Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon *8/18 Digurupion, Earth Snake *9/18 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *10/18 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *11/18 Natura Tops, Machkind / Stomping Weed ☆ *12/18 Aegis Boost, Matchless Dragon Saint ☆ *13/18 Dragon Fantasy Trap Spark ☆ *14/18 Mendelssohn *15/18 Top of Romanesk *16/18 Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *17/18 Mega Blade Dragon *18/18 Blue Dragon Earth Contents sorted by Civilizations Light Civilization: 4 *1x (7/18) Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon *3x (16/18) Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental Fire Civilization: 11 *1x (2/18) Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *1x (3/18) Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *3x (9/18) Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *4x (10/18) Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *2x (17/18) Mega Blade Dragon Nature Civilization: 8 *1x (4/18) Wald Brachio, Absolute World King *1x (5/18) Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon *2x (8/18) Digurupion, Earth Snake *4x (11/18) Natura Tops, Machkind / Stomping Weed Light and Fire: 1 *1x (6/18) Meteorite Ryusei the Flash Light and Nature: 5 *3x (12/18) Aegis Boost, Matchless Dragon Saint *2x (13/18) Dragon Fantasy Trap Spark Fire and Nature: 7 *2x (1/18) Balga Do Raiba, Matchless Dragon Phantom *4x (14/18) Mendelssohn *1x (18/18) Blue Dragon Earth Light, Fire and Nature: 4 *4x (15/18) Top of Romanesk Gallery dmbd-05 artwork.jpg|Illustration of Balga Do Raiba, Matchless Dragon Phantom. Reinforcement Tips This deck is not as bad as its counterpart, although massive work needs to be put on it. For starters, one of the first cards to be removed is surprisingly, the Balga Do Raiba, Matchless Dragon Phantoms. They should be replaced with Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova which is a considerably stronger card. The other cards to be put in are Dragshoot Charger, Gaial, Victory Legend and extra copies of Digurupion, Earth Snake or Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon. Several more Dragon Fantasy Trap Sparks or even Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark can be added as well, and Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental and Mega Blade Dragon should be removed entirely. Overall, the deck should not have more than 8 non-dragon cards. Mega Magma Dragon should be added to the deck in order to deal with troublesome cost trampling meta and mass weenie spams and Codeking Wilhelm and Codeking Mozart are wise additions despite this deck not using Darkness as a concept. Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge can also be used but it costs a lot more due to its reliance on a new Hyperspatial Zone. If extra finishers are added, Codeking Number Nine, Dorago the Great, Dragon World and VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" are excellent ways to devastate the opponent. Balga Dragocadia R.jpg|An example of how to reinforce this deck. Trivia Reception *It is often considered by fans as one of the weakest Masters Chronicle Deck releases, as despite the multiple finisher cards in the deck, there are only a few Drama Elements, the flagship card Balga Do Raiba, Matchless Dragon Phantom was incredibly weak and key cards such as Dragshoot Charger, Codeking Wilhelm, Codeking Mozart and Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova are missing (With Wilhelm and Mozart missing likely due to the deck being Light Fire Nature instead of Darkness Fire Nature, with the former being an unorthodox concept). Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Chronicle Legacy